Guardian of Man
by Neptune's Son
Summary: The world fought and mans now have the means to destroy all e Gods and mythical world live on.A primordial stopped the world from ending with his last breath...Alas his death brought forth a new era for the human race...An old evil stirs and he is needed again to protect Man.He was broken 70 years ago but he awakes from slumber to protect again. AU Percy/?
1. Chapter 1

It is a new world, an age of scientific marvels. Yet under all the wonders the old struggles of the past still live on. The wall brought up to divide world from myth is shrinking and the heroes who fought to protect it are almost gone. The few that remained grew in power trying to strengthen the line between myth and world. These remaining few fought in till only one remained, their leader. The final guardian of man is losing the battle. He stands alone as a war brews in the world. The Gods themselves feed this war. 20 years ago, in thinking they could control the advances of humans, the Gods started The Great War. What they did though was build a fire on which the new war feeds on. This war will be the worse in earth's history and this time the gods will not stand aside and watch. They will intervene, for the heroes of the age will go against each other and the gods will side with their children. The war will soon start, the sparks are all set, the gods having chosen there sides stand at the ready. The lone guardian tries to keep the two worlds divided but in the end he can't stop fate. He must repair the boundaries and protect the man before it's too late…. before the world crashes and burns. Humans must not know of the real world because if they did unknown turmoil might come from it. Alas the world is hurdling into a new era…will this era though continue with the ignorance of the humans and how they see myths or will the world halt and burn once the mythical world returns?

The guardian can't fail he must protect the world and repair the barrier, the mist, its his duty to protect the barrier just like he has for over 4000 years. He is alone, exhausted, falling apart, and ruined but his immorality will not let him die. So he fights on with his training, powers, and experiences to stop the world from falling… even if he dies doing so. He is the last guardian, the youngest primordial, the forgotten, the protector, and the strongest. He is Percy and he will not let the world fall.

**A.N** New story here. I will post first chapter soon and am back so stories will start getting updated again.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Kingdom of the Void, Chaos sat on his thrown in deep thought. It was the start of the supposed golden age of earth, Kronus ruled, and just had defeated his father Uranus and, for Chaos, this ruined the plans he had for mankind. Another problem also arose in the form of a new primordial that had been born and Chaos had to quickly fix the issue before the balance of power in the primordial council was disrupted even more. Having lost Uranus, Chaos' son Percy filled his spot as the strongest and head of the council. And also by adding Percy to the council; chaos could now justify Percy's creation to his brother and sisters. This new primordial "born" of Uranus now disrupted the balance Chaos was looking for. It had to be fixed so Chaos called upon his son to complete the task.

"Percy!" Chaos yelled.

"Yes father" the youngest primordial, created by Chaos, appeared in a flash of silver light and replied to his father.

"Son" Chaos said, " A new ruler of earth has been appointed" Chaos finished with a serious tone. Percy was young in comparison to his other brothers and sisters but he was also the strongest for he was given the task of keeping balance in the world/universe and giving man a chance to grow.

"Really?" Percy asked, "I thought you liked Uranus's rule; he was fair, just and he was overall just kind to man. What made you remove him?"

Chaos nodded and then replied in a pained tone "I did like his rule but his son, Cronus, with the help of your sister and his wife Gaia, they overthrew him and now Uranus' son rules with his fellow titans" Chaos said with distaste.

'All the work of creating a perfect world for man thrown away by my daughter's anger….' Chaos thought to himself. Percy saw the way his father was acting and was pretty afraid thinking he might send him to fight the titans, he was powerful but still fighting an unknown foe at such an early time without preparation is never right or wise.

Chaos saw his son's worried face and said "Don't worry Percy your sister Ananke has given a prophecy mentioning the downfall of the titans and I see a brighter future for man in time so until their downfall you won't intervene on who rules the planet."

Percy felt relived but instantly got curious on why he was called. "Father if I was not called for dealing with the matter on earth than why did you call me so urgently as if it was an emergency?" Chaos looked at his son with amazement. His youngest was obliviously the smartest since he was quickly able to see that the death of Uranus wasn't the reason for calling him.

"Well son a new primordial has been ummm well born you can say." Percy looked at his father shocked and couldn't comprehend what he meant. With a mouth wide and agape Percy managed to say , rather intelligently was ….

"What?"

Chaos laughed at his son's expression and reaction "Well son you don't need to worry you are still the youngest of MY creation"

Percy felt relieved not because he would feel jealous, no, but to him balance meant everything and having another primordial created by the original being would disrupt the balance even more. "Okay father who is this new primordial did one of my brothers and sisters ummm well 'mingle' (to him he felt his family was pretty screwed up) and that's how we have a new primordial?" Chaos laughed even more at his son's awkward question he may be the strongest, smartest, and bravest but he still can't wrap his head around his family antics. "No son YOUR family didn't ummm how did you put it? Mingle? Yes they didn't mingle Percy. She was actually born out of special circumstances if I do say so myself."

Percy was now intrigued as why his father would take so much precaution on this new female primordial. "Then how was she create father?" Chaos face turned serious again.

"She comes from your brother Uranus"

Percy was shocked 'So did he have another child with Gaia before he died? He couldn't have since she would be a Titan. Then how was she born?' The young primordial mused as he adopted a deep thoughtful look as he digested what his father had told him. His father made the original 5, Percy being the 6th, out of his own essence. So did Uranus make an heir?

Or...

It was then that realization hit Percy like a Train. "Father when Cronus defeated his father were the pieces of Uranus what created this new primordial?" Chaos again felt curious in his son's intelligence

"Yes son, to be exact your brother was neutered by his son and out of the remains came forth Aphrodite" Chaos said this with eagerness because he wanted his son to do the work he needed completed quickly. "Your nieces, the fates, have told me her name and domains. She is Aphrodite Primordial Goddess of Peace, Procreation of nature and man, Protection, Love, lust and Beauty."

Percy remained shocked. She not only shared two domains with him but also shared three with Percy's brother Eros meaning he could detect her. Percy quickly asked a question "Father what will my Brother Eros do? He won't take it nicely to having to share power. He does have lust in his domains and that includes all forms." Chaos saw his son thinking "That's why you called me here. What do you want me to do?"

Chaos looked thoughtful for minute "I want you to bring me her." Percy was turning around and was about to leave when he stopped.

"Father?" Percy said as he turned around. Chaos looked at his son with a slight annoyance for the longer the new primordial was out and roaming the more likely the other primordials could discover her and he didn't need a war for power on his hands right now. "What son?" Chaos said with slight annoyance, because in his mind this had to be important as Percy was wasting time. Percy was shocked to hear how his father spoke but ignored it and asked his question

"What do you plan to do with her father?"

Chaos seemed agitated but quickly shocked it off and looked down sadly "Son I plan to have her fade…. I can't have her roam around…. she will disrupt the council." Percy was shocked not only would his father suggest such an idea but also he would have the idiocy to ask him to do it.

"Father I can't believe you will ask me to do that…. I am the Primordial God of Balance, Procreation of man, Protection, wisdom, Bravery, battle, Archery, swordsmanship, the 6 elements, and of all things the sky now because of my brother's death. You can't want me who has all this power to fade a being for my family's lust for power. I will defend our thrones if it comes to that but please don't make me kill a creation." Percy said with pleading look.

Chaos felt anger and sadness fight within himself he replied by saying, "Percy I am sorry but I can't let one creation possibly destroy all of creation…..I can't allow it" Chaos said with slight sadness as he was forcing his son to do this. Percy looked at his father with betrayal…. He thought to himself 'Why does he want me to do it? Because he believes I won't say anything? Or because he thinks its right and I will agree?'

Percy than looked at his father and said "Father I can't do it…. what you want is wrong and it goes against the very reason you created me. Am sorry but I won't kill Aphrodite for you and I won't allow it"

Chaos looked at his son with anger and yelled "I created you and you will do my bidding. You WILL bring me that bitch of a child and you WILL cause her to fade!" Chaos's anger made the throne room tremble violently and his aura grew as to intimidate Percy into submission. Percy though was brave and wise so he just looked calmly at his father and simply replied

"No." Chaos anger skyrocketed at the thought that his son would defy his orders. Chaos simply couldn't believe that another of his children would turn their back on him.

Chaos was a just ruler but his antics as a ruler sometimes made him a terrible father.

This was one of those antics, believing his children would follow his orders just because he was father. Chaos, without thinking replied with enough venom in his words that you could have been poisoned by it "Percy you are my newest son and that is what is stopping me from sending you to the prisons here in the void. So I will ask you again, no… I will not ask but command you this time. I hope you make the right decision for your own good. Percy bring me that girl in the next two days or you will join her in the prison of the void if you don't." Percy was shocked and flabbergasted that his father would threaten him with such punishment.

However, Percy felt that what he was doing was the right thing. So he made his decision.

"Well…alas oh great father of mine….." Percy paused as he let his sarcasm saturate the air around him.

"I respectfully decline your order." Percy said as he began to step back. He went to speak up again but that was all Percy could say before Chaos sent a beam of black energy at his son. Percy absorbed the power as it hit his chest. Chaos starred at his son with shock and then quickly shrugged it off, stood up, and attacked his son again. Percy called forth his weapons to block the energy attack.

His two 2 foot-hunting silver knives named _protector_ and _revenge_ appeared in his hands both having different elements to their blades which glowed with immortal killing power.

_Protector_ glowed with fire for fire always would protect man and warm man while if toiled with, it burn and hurt it in unimaginable ways.

_Revenge_ on the other hand crackled with electricity since electricity would always shock you even if you didn't mean to touch it.

As he crossed the blades into an X the energy hit the blades and rebounded off slamming his 30-foot father into his throne.

Chaos was hit hard but was able to come back from the hit. Chaos than looked at Percy with shock and terror, Chaos then re-adjusted himself on his throne, and asked himself "What did I create?" Percy heard this so he decided to speak as he walked around in his human form at 6 foot 6.

"Well father I guess you're wondering as to how I absorbed your power?" Chaos, with fear paralyzing his voice, just nodded. Percy seeing this just nodded his head sadly.

"Father I didn't want to attack you but I only defended myself. As to your question… Well its simple you created me to keep balance, and balance in everything just not on earth. I represent the balance in nature, space, time, and most importantly power…" Chaos understood and was baffled on why his son had a power he didn't have? He just simply replied

"So, you have the ability to take and give powers if I am thinking correctly?" Percy nodded slowly. Chaos than stated

"Percy you will forfeit that power" Percy looked at his father with questioning eyes. He saw something he thought he would never see in his father.

Hunger for power….The power being the ability to keep order and have a way to enforce it effortlessly.

Percy than came to realize something, his father had the power to give abilities but not to take away. With Percy giving up the power he had, his father could then do anything.

True his father wouldn't want to rule the universe (since he already did) but possibly to keep in check the deities of the universe. If his father saw or felt someone was unfit he would remove him or her. Percy couldn't allow that, for every person and creation had a fate and whether good or bad they all would impact history in a way at some point. The disturbance of balance in fate would be immense if one deity was to vanish or fade if it wasn't there time to end.

His father couldn't see the future but could sense roughly what was approaching. The reason being that he created the universe with free will, meaning choices can be made and he couldn't control what those choices lead to. The fates would try to bring order to this chaos but not even they knew when a prophecy would be fulfilled.

''The problem being is that my nieces, the fates, don't control the primordials so in turn Chaos could do unimaginable things. He could disrupt balance and bring forth the end of everything.'' Percy thought of this as he looked at his father with distaste. So Percy replied simply to his father.

"No this power is something no one should have, much less can have. This power will die with me…No one but I shall have this power" Chaos looked at his son with anger and just to prove his point he then went on to send volley after volley of dark energy beams at his son. Percy dodged and absorbed each beam, 50 in all.

After wasting a gargantuan portion of his energy, Chaos, now exhausted from the release of his very existence, slumped onto his throne.

Percy walked up to his once father who had shrunken down to his human form, to conserve energy, and was now lying on the foot of his thrown. Percy said "This is the last time I will see you, you are no longer my father, and you are what your name says chaos PURE chaos. You want things that make no sense, you call for just rulers and balance, when you yourself are unjust and power hungry. You may have created me, but for now on I will live in the shadows. Don't come looking for me and don't try for you won't be able to."

He touched his former father and went into deep thinking.

As he thought, he found what he looked for in Chaos's body and he then removed his hand and with it came a little ball of energy.

Chaos looked at it with pure fright. Percy saw him and said with no emotion on his face, "You know what this is. Don't you? It's your power to sense and feel where and what every deity is doing. This power shouldn't exist.'' Percy said as he twirled the ball in his palm.

"You shouldn't be able to see all things created and see their weaknesses. It goes against the rule of fairness in which every other being must follow to have a chance at balance. See though, I am not corrupt like my brothers or sisters and so I will not keep it for myself. So this power shall no longer exist." Percy then crushed the ball in his hand as the energy disappeared from the very existence of the universe. Percy then stepped away from Chaos and started to walk away as he walked away Percy snapped his figures.

A Chaos silver armor exo-suit (**Google: Warframe Excalibur. Just imagine no helmet and brighter silver**) wrapped around Percy's body like a scuba wet suit from his neck to his feet. A beautiful robe than appeared which covered the tight armor; the robe was one that was weaved beautifully. It had a nightmare black with red and silver linings. Then his weapons appeared.

His two long hunting knives strapped to his lower back in a way to form an x. A silver quiver appeared on his back with a chaos silver bow. Then two swords appeared on both hips.

Out of all his gear, Perseus' swords were the only things that changed. He could never quite find the balance he needed in his weapons to duel wield them.

As Percy walked away with the silver contrasting the black beautifully he turned around and spat venomously. "I hope for your sake that we NEVER cross paths again Chaos. He put the hood of his robe over his head and he teleported away to earth.

Percy teleported to where the supposed new primordial was supposedly located, that was if the residual power coming from the area was anything to go by.

Supposedly the ''parts" of Uranus fell into the Black Sea and from them came Aphrodite. As he looked around the sea he noticed that the sea had turned extremely salty. He grimaced not wanting to think why it was salty, even though he already knew why…..and it was a thought he was all too happy to forget as quickly as possible.

Percy continued to search but couldn't find anything. He then teleported to a garden by the residence of the new rulers called titans for he sensed a powerful presence there. As he looked around the beautiful garden he found nothing but suddenly heard screams of a woman.

He teleported quickly to the noise and found a beautiful woman being grabbed by a Titan male he noticed to be, if he was correct, Atlas. Percy had little idea of what each titan now ruled over but he did know roughly what powers each possessed.

He was about to intervene when he felt the earth shake tremendously he then looked at the ground and followed the point of origin from which the shaking began. What Percy saw freighted him for he saw the sky itself crashing upon the earth. Percy quickly figured out what was happening and thought to himself "The sky wants to be with the earth again, and with Uranus gone though, the sky has nothing to hold it back. Alas if I assume the position myself as the sky I will not be able to keep balance."

Percy was thinking deeply, for the shaking had stopped because the sky had come to rest on a mountain but the mountain wouldn't hold and soon would be crushed. So he thought on how to hold back the sky without the thing holding it being crushed. He then came up with the only solution, which was that, only a deity of immense strength could hold it.

While thinking Percy completely forgot about Atlas but shouts and cries brought him back to reality. He then looked and found Atlas about to defile the defenseless naked woman. He quickly teleported towards them and punched Atlas, the punch sent Atlas flying through the air.

Percy quickly teleported to Atlas as his pure rage bubbled to the surface due to his protective nature.

Percy grabbed Atlas by the scruff of his neck and threw him in the air and then teleported into the air grabbed him and flung him to the ground with all his strength which created a creator in the ground. He then teleported back, took off his robe gave it the women, who toke it with a look of thanks.

Percy than slowly walked up to the Titan Atlas as his beautiful silver exo armor gleamed in the air. Percy then toke out his hunting knives and activated their elements. Atlas finally was able to kneel and talk out of his creator. He managed to weakly call out in his arrogant voice "Who the fuck do you think you are? I am the General and Titan of battle strategy and one of the strongest of my brethren. So before you regret what you…"

Percy didn't give a fuck who he was and quickly teleported to him and stabbed him in the shoulder with_ revenge_ mid-sentence. Percy then replied icily as Atlas cried with pain "Well I am a bloody fucking primordial. So I guess I win with the whole debate on who has a "bigger one". Anyway shall we continue with your feeble attempt at a pissing contest or will you let me talk?" Percy asked as he walked circles around Atlas. Atlas was; one in terrible pain because of the immortal killing chaos silver and constant electric admitting blade in his shoulder, and two scared shitless for he now had an angry primordial pissed at him so without really thinking…..

"Yes sir."

Percy, hearing the supposed General of the Titan's respond like that, laughed before spluttering out "You are pitiful! One second ready to fight the next about to piss yourself." Ha-ha you and all deities are all truly arrogant. Anyway let's talk. Do you know what you were doing right there?" Percy asked as he looked at the kneeling Titan. "Hmmmm do you?" Percy said as he slid_ protector_ across Atlas's face making Atlas wince as he felt it cut the skin and the heat burn it shut almost instantly.

Atlas composed himself as Percy took the blade off. He was about to answer when p Percy wacked him across the face with the hilt of the knife as he said "idiot that was a rhetorical question. I know what you were going to do. You were going to defile a defenseless woman just because you are stronger! SO WHAT? Do you think you deserve her? Well screw that shit and your thoughts because am going to degrade you so much…." At those words Atlas began to whimper, especially as Percy continued, "…but don't you worry you won't remember any of it. I swear to you."

Atlas looked at the primordial with pure fear and whimpered, "What are you going to do to me? Please don't kill me I have young daughters! Atlas cried desperately. Percy than looked at the Titan with amusement "Actually I won't kill you. Am going to torture you and then give you a new job just for you." Percy said as he smiled evilly as he thought about finding a suitable host for his new "job".

Atlas screamed in agony as Percy pulled _revenge_ out of his shoulder. As he went to re-stab him Percy felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Due to his training, Percy immediately turned and grabbed the hand forcing the person to fall into his arms, blade leveled and ready to strike.

Percy's eye met beautiful kaleidoscope eyes that looked into his silver and red outlined ones with awe. He then noticed his robe and knew it was the woman he had saved from Atlas. He quickly set her back on her feet but she quickly tackled him in a hug.

"Please stop, enough is enough. You don't need to torture him." The young goddess whispered.

Percy calmed himself before he told her "Wait a second, I will return. Just let me take him to his new job…" The woman than stopped the hug and Percy than grabbed Atlas and teleported to the mountain that was holding back the sky which was not far from the garden he was in before.

He toke him up to the top and found where the sky met the earth. Percy then spoke to the whimpering Titan. "Your job since you claim to be so strong will be to hold the sky from connecting with the earth ever again. Also, as an extra punishment, I will be taking your second domain until I find a replacement for it. Since, well to put it blunt. I personally don't want to share one with you."

Atlas looked shocked but quickly replied with confidence, "You can't take domains away primordial or not" Percy than smirked and touched Atlas. Percy then pulled away his hand and a red ball came with it.

He looked down at the Titan and smugly replied; "There's your domain buddy" His voice was calm as he showed it to a wide-eyed Atlas. Percy than absorbed the power and thought to himself "This power is changing me. It changes me since the power has conformed to be one of evil. Well I suppose I must learn to control it before it corrupts me." Percy mused. After several seconds, Percy moved Atlas under the sky, which Atlas tried to protest against but as the sky landed, on his shoulders he cried in pain for his shoulder wound and the immeasurable weight of the sky.

Percy saw this and, taking slight pity upon him said, "Here I will heal your wound." Percy healed his wound and as he walked away he heard Atlas say "What about my daughters? They are virgins and beautiful and will be raped without me. You wouldn't leave them out there would you?" Percy than went in to a deep thinking mood.

"Where are they?"

Atlas groaned but replied, "On Mt. Orthys"

Percy then thought and replied "I will watch over them, I swear on the Styx nothing will happen to them" Atlas feeling confident nodded and Percy then walked up to him and put a finger on his forehead. Atlas would never remember a thing about the encounter with Percy but Percy would keep his word no matter what. He then teleported away as he heard "What am I doing here?!'' from Atlas who than groaned and whimpered under the pain of holding the sky.

Percy teleported where he left the woman when he took Atlas down a peg.

As he appeared he found her on the floor sitting with her knees up to her chest. He was startled by her because by the looks she had seemed to been crying. Percy seeing this asked, "What's wrong young lady? Did something happen when I left?"

She slowly nodded no and replied "My name is Aphrodite and I thank you for saving me. I was crying because I thought you left and I thought you were never going to come back as for you were gone for some time. I have nowhere to go and as you can see am not capable of defending myself," she said as tears started to flow again from her eyes.

Percy toke in her features as he walked up to her. She was just born a few days ago but in being a primordial had been born at the age of 21. She was beautiful and her features where perfect. The cloak he had given her, due to its magical properties, formed and changed to match her style and beauty. The cloak allowed him to see her in all her beauty, which Percy took in as he looked at her. She had long dark brown hair, which ended at her lower back. Aphrodite's body was one of perfection each curve complementing the other. Her face was one of pure angelic beauty, which made Percy think she was possibly an angel that Chaos had created a few millennia ago but destroyed along with demons out of fear they would be too strong.

But her eyes where what made Percy be captivated by her. She had eyes that seemed to change colors staying on each one for seconds before changing again. Percy than thought to himself this was truly the Goddess he was looking for.

Percy waved her over to him.

She walked up to him with tears still falling slightly. Percy whispered to her as he hugged the young Goddess "Calm down. I am Percy by the way. Am not leaving you any time soon and I promise I will protect you, okay?"

Aphrodite nodded hesitantly in his shoulder and asked, "You promise?" Percy looked hesitant but then swore.

"I swear on the Styx that I, Primordial Percy, will always protect you, be with you and if not I will return eventually to be with you again" Percy stated calmly, not knowing what he had done sealed a fate that would come to judge his very life and set out the course of history itself.

**A.N Well here is the first chapter. Will try to post more this week. As usual Review please.**


End file.
